CONFERENCIA SOBRE EL DIGIMUNDO
by CieloCriss
Summary: Un Crossover de Sakura Card Captor y Digimon. El Mundo Real se unió al Digital, ahora los elegidos deben de dar a conocer lo maravillosos que son los digimons, y al mismo tiempo, conocerán el misterio de unas extrañas cartas (CAP 4 Agregado).
1. El invitado

** ***CONFERENCIA SOBRE EL DIGIMUNDO*****

_ Por: CieloCriss_

--

(Crossover de Digimon y Sakura Card Captor)

-- 

**Capítulo uno --*El invitado*--**

- ¡¿Digimundo?! - exclamaron en unísono.

- Eso es lo que dije, hijos, ¿Acaso no han oído hablar de los digimons?

- Tomoyo me ha dicho que su madre le va a comprar un huevo, de donde saldrá un digimon, pero como su mamá vende juguetes, pensé que esas cosas eran eso.

- Nada de eso, Sakura. - explicó con amabilidad el señor Kinomoto, mientras servía la cena - Los digimons son bases de datos con vida, podría decirse que se derivan de la computación.

- ¿Bases de datos reales? ¡Eso está incoherente!, yo no entiendo.

- Eso es sencillo de explicar, los monstruos no piensan bien y por eso no captan.

- ¡Hermano! - gritó la jovencita dueña de las cartas Clow (bueno, ya eran en ese entonces, cartas "Sakura", ¿no?), después de dicha queja decidió que era buena idea pisarle el pie derecho a su impertinente consanguíneo, quien se quejó levemente, pero luego opinó:

- En conclusión, vas a dar una conferencia sobre el Digimundo... pero, no sabes nada sobre el asunto, ¿verdad?.

- Sí, a eso iba. - replicó sonriente - El Mundo Digital es nuevo para casi todos los seres humanos, sin embargo, hay chicos que saben mucho sobre ese mundo, ya que son oficialmente considerados como "niños elegidos", eso según el diario de Tokio #33.

Kero escuchaba atento bajo la mesa, ¿Qué sería el mentado Digimundo?, había visto en las noticias que la Tierra se había unido a un mundo virtual, y que en ese lugar, habitaban monstruos, "digital monsters", él creía que en todo eso había un misterio, pero no había querido molestar a Sakura, prefería que la niña siguiera pensando que esas cosas eran juguetes (no es que fuera tonta, sólo le faltó información, además, todo podía ser un "chisme", una nueva leyenda, o un mito renacido... ¡A saber!).

- Conseguí comunicarme con uno de los niños elegidos - continuaba el agradable padre - Él es un chico muy amable, me dice que comprende que los medios de comunicación, la ciencia y todo el mundo, estén confundidos con el extraño surgimiento de Digimons, dice que sabe que la mayoría de los humanos no se han tomado en serio lo que ocurrió, pero que es deber de él, y de los demás elegidos, dar a conocer lo maravillosos que son los digimons, me informó que el fin de todo esto es que en un futuro ambos mundos puedan convivir en armonía, que cada niño tenga un digimon, pero que éste no sea su juguete o mascota, sino su verdadero amigo.

- Qué digifantástico - musitó Touya, con sarcasmo... estaba medio asqueado de oír tanto la palabra "Digimon". Por un momento se preguntó si el muñeco amarillo (Kerberos) que tenía su hermana, era uno de esos animalejos.

- ¡Vaya papá, se oye muy interesante!

- Ya lo creo hija .- siguió emocionado - El chico incluso se ofreció a ayudarme a dar la conferencia sobre el Digimundo, pero vive lejos y yo me ofrecí a darle alojamiento por una semana, ¿Qué opinan?

- ¡Qué bien!, tendremos visitas - agregó Sakura, con entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué edad tiene ese mocoso?

- Tiene 13 años, se llama Koushiro Izumi - dijo él - me conecté con él por la red, fue una suerte que quisiera ayudarme, él dijo que con ello toda la universidad sabría sobre el Mundo Digital, que no era un desperdicio, hasta se mostraba agradecido...

- Pero hay un problema - interrumpió Touya - Yuki estará también viviendo en nuestra casa una semana, y justamente esta.

- Lo sé, por eso quería pedirles que alistaran el cuarto de visitas.

- Papá, no hay cuarto de visitas 

- Está el Ático, confío en que lo limpiarán para que nuestro invitado esté a gusto.

- o_oU - A Sakura no le gustaba la idea de que aquél chico estuviera en el sitio donde había encontrado el libro que contenía las cartas Clow, eso le dio un escalofrío, pero no se preocupó mucho - De acuerdo, yo limpiaré, además a mi hermano le toca hacer la cena.

- Tengo que trabajar - aclaró él - mejor cocina tú, cuando llegue el susodicho será mejor que dejes atrás tus artes culinarios, no queremos que el mocoso ese, se envenene.

- ¡Yo no cocino mal!

-¡¡ Pero tampoco bien!!

Ella ya no hizo más caso a su hermano, siguió con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Los padres del chico le han dado permiso?, ¿Cuándo llega?

- ¡Oh, sí!, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con la madre del muchacho, ella es una mujer muy amable - de pronto el joven padre se dio la vuelta y vio el calendario - este... me temo que... El joven Izumi llega hoy.

- ¿Quéeee?

- A Preparar todo - ordenó nervioso, como si el presidente se fuera alojar en su casa.

Kero y Sakura tenían sospechas extrañas sobre el Digimundo, aunque no hablaron mucho de ello; la niña había estado muy ocupada limpiando para la visita, por otra parte, su padre se había tenido que marchar, su hermano se había ido al trabajo y el muy desgraciado le había embarrado la cena, Sakura no pudo negarse, Touya siempre le había hecho el favor de intercambiar días cuando lo necesitaba.

Kerberos podía jurar que Yukito, más bien "Yue", le hacía una visita a Touya, por asuntos específicos, talvez también quería estar protegiendo a Sakura, bueno, mejor no suponía nada, luego podría equivocarse.

El teléfono sonó.

- ¿Aló?, ¡Ah!, Hola Tomoyo (...) sí, estoy sola - hubo un silencio por parte de la castaña chica de ojos verdes – (...) Vaya... no, no puedo ir a probarme los nuevos diseños, es que estoy esperando una visita, pero gracias por acordarte de mí, me halaga que cosas esas ropas... ¡es decir!, esos lindos vestidos, para mí.

El teléfono comenzó a fallar, hubo un extraño corto circuito y se terminó la llamada.

- ¿Tomoyo?, ¿Estás ahí?

- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

- Nada, Kero, creo que la llamada se cortó

Esa conversación trivial fue interrumpida por el sonido de un timbre, Sakura tembló de pronto, ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa?

--

Sakura se acercó a la puerta, la observó un momento y esperó a que el timbre volviera a sonar, tenía un presentimiento sobrenatural, sus manos sudaban frío, pero, ¿Por qué?, había acaso una razón lógica de ello, ¡Claro que no!, y ella, grande optimista, no iba a dejar que una premonición la afectara a tal extremo.

Se asomó por el orificio de la puerta, todo para ver quien era. Primero la vista se le emborrachó al ver tanto cabello despeinado y rojo en el cráneo de un chico de tez blanca y ojos negros (muy negros, hasta parecía un maniático porque no se le distinguía el iris de la pupila), le dio un poco de miedo, pero ya que se aclaró más su vista, dedujo que era un ser humano normal, si era así, ¿Por qué sentía sus piernas temblar?, Kero estaba a su lado, no emitía sonido, se había instalado en la espalda de la niña y trataba de imitar a un muñeco.

- ¿Sientes lo que yo, Kero?

- Sí.

Eso lo susurró lo más calmada que pudo, acto seguido giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

- Buenas tardes - saludó educadamente el visitante - Yo soy...

- Koushiro Izumi - interrumpió Sakura, ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa, el chico asintió y ella lo invitó a pasar, extrañamente se había tranquilizado mucho al oír hablar al antiguo desconocido, la voz del pelirrojo estaba llena de sensatez, y de alguna manera era amena.

- Pasa y siéntate - ofreció ella - ¿Quieres una taza de té?

- No por el momento, gracias.

El chico no era muy parlanchín, le recordaba fugazmente a Eriol.

- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, me da gusto que hayas decidido ayudar a mi padre en eso de la Conferencia sobre el Digimundo.

La Card Captor notó que a su interlocutor le brillaron los ojos de curiosidad, Koushiro parecía ansioso de hablar de eso.

- Bueno, ese es mi deber como digielegido - entonces él miró a Kero, que yacía en el hombro de la niña, de aproximados 11 años. - Dígame, Kinomoto-san, ¿Es eso un Digimon?

- ¿Qué?, ¿Kero?... - se puso bastante nerviosa – No, no, no, claro que no, es un muñeco, jeje, sí, mi amigo de la infancia... y por favor, no me hables de usted, ni me digas Kinomoto-san, prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre.

- Como gustes. - dijo Koushiro, sonriendo - Pero no me engañas, eso que tienes ahí podrá no ser un Digimon, pero sí es un ser vivo.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, era sin duda un chico muy listo y terco, pero algo seco, aún así, le inspiraba confianza.

- Te equivocas, además, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Bueno, yo no lo he descubierto, pero Tentomon lo ha visto moverse.

- ¿Tentomon?, ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un digimon, por supuesto, ¿No te ha contado tu padre de ellos?

- No mucho... yo pensé que eran unos Tamagotchis modernos - respondió con vergüenza.

Koushiro se levantó y caminó pausadamente hacia la ventana, la abrió, y dejó entrar a su digimon, un extraño insecto de color rojo con verde que tenía varios pares de patas (incluyendo tenazas) y unos ojos gigantes.

- Hola, terrícolas. - anunció de forma espeluznante, Sakura pegó un grito al cielo, Kero se puso en guardia.

- Tentomon, no los asustes. - regañó de forma fraternal - ... Ahora he visto que "Kero" /Ese es su nombre, ¿verdad?/ se ha movido, y te pregunto, ¿Qué es?

- Este... Yo...

--

Continuará...

--

Notas de la Autora: Pues aquí les traigo mi primer crossover, donde decidí mezclar las series de Digimon y CCSakura, será un fic corto, pero espero que emocionante, por favor, déjenme comentarios acerca de lo que opinan, claro que si lo prefiere, pueden escribirme un e-mail a: cielocriss@graffiti.net

**Dedicado a Zelshamada (Vass-chan), quien es una gran amiga y escritora**


	2. El Ataque

** ***CONFERENCIA SOBRE EL DIGIMUNDO*****

_ Por CieloCriss._

**Capítulo dos --*El ataque*--**

_POV Koushiro._

Talvez había llegado demasiado lejos cuestionando a esa chica, su nerviosismo ante mi descubrimiento pareció torturarla de tal forma, que sentí remordimientos... parecía como si hubiese descubierto su peor secreto. Me disgusté conmigo mismo por ser imprudente y me dispuse a disculparme, o por lo menos, a "arreglar" lo anteriormente dicho.

- Perdona... quizá hablé de más... mala costumbre de mi parte. Si no quieres decirlo no tienes porqué hacerlo; en realidad todos guardamos secretos y no está bien que los saques a relucir con un extraño – De nuevo hablaba por hablar, y mi mirada no dejaba de ver al muñequito amarillo, que tenía vida y no era un Digimon.

¿Qué podría ser?, no lo entendía, y mi analizador no lo tenía registrado. De cualquier manera debía calmar a esa niña, no me gustaba verla tan perturbada, temblando y riendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tentomon volaba a mi alrededor y esperaba mi actuar, y entonces, cegado por el llanto de una chica, decidí mentir... y claro que ella se daría cuenta de mi mentira, pero eso no importaba, quería romper el vínculo de presión que había creado... a veces la curiosidad estaba a punto de matar al gato.

- ¡Ya sé! – desvié, viendo a Kero – Es un "Keromon".

-¿Keromon? – cuestionó rápidamente Sakura, dudando de mi deducción.

-Oh... es verdad – me ayudó Tentomon – No son muy comunes, pero les he visto.

Y entonces el ambiente se dulcificó de sobremanera, justo como lo había previsto. Mi interlocutora asintió tres veces y señalando a su Kero repitió lo que Tentomon había dicho: _Oh, sí... ¡Mi Keromon!, no son muy comunes, pero yo tengo uno._

Keromon era menos ingenuo a pesar de su mirada graciosa. Me analizó fijamente, como si yo estuviera consciente de mi mentira, me sentí incómodo y rápidamente le quité los ojos de encima.

- Entonces, ¿Me contarás más sobre el Mundo Digital? – me preguntó. Era una niña muy linda, y se notaba en sus facciones que posiblemente era curiosa.

Estaba claro que no sabía nada de los digimons, Keromon se veía igualmente interesado por mi narración, así que no me hice esperar.

-Ya debe haberte hablado un poco tu padre sobre el tema. Icluso, si tienes un digimon como "Keromon", supongo que éste debió decirte algo – ahh, me traicioné al reírme de ellos, fue una risa discreta, yo no quería ser grosero con la pequeña Kinomoto.

-No en realidad... es decir, Kero no me ha hablado de eso. – admitió y sinceramente Kero no parecía muy comunicativo (¿estaría equivocado?).

-¿Será que lo acabas de conocer? – el ambiente se había vuelto a tensar, traté de no esperar respuesta y me adelanté – Descubrí el Mundo Digital cuando tenía 10 años... en esa ocasión seis amigos y yo nos vimos desparecidos de un campamento para acabar en un lugar salvaje, lleno de criaturas espléndidas y enigmáticas... ahí conocí a Motimon.

-¿Motimon?, pensé que tu este... digimon... se llamaba...

-¡Tentomon! – gritó mi amigo, teniendo una actitud algo fanfarrona.

-Tentomon es la digievolución de Motimon; así como Kabuterimon es la transformación de Tento... – La pobrecita de Sakura estaba muy confundida; y, como siempre que hablaba mucho del Digimundo con una persona ajena, terminaba concluyendo que la única manera de que entendieran eso era pasando una aventura. – Es muy complicado, lamento confundirme.

Kero volvió a mirarme con escrutinio, me dio un vuelco en el estómago y deduje que lo mejor sería dejar esa plática para después. Le pediría a Sakura-san que me llevara a donde me harían el favor de hospedarme.

Me puse de pie, Tentomon se acercó a mí e inspeccionó conmigo esa agradable casa. Por fuera estaba pintada de amarillo, era un lugar amplio y acogedor, con jardín, cuartos de tamaño grande y buena vibra en el ambiente. No se parecía casi nada a mi departamento, a excepción de en ambos sitios se respiraba muchas veces paz.

-¡Ay! – se quejó. – Soy muy descortés. Discúlpame, no te he llevado a tu habitación, siendo que debió ser lo primero que debí hacer.

Asentí algo agotado y tomé mi equipaje, que no era mucho. Cuando iba a guiarme a mi temporal aposento, el timbre sonó, y mi compañera se desvió para abrir.

Resultó ser otra niña. Entró presurosa y abrazó a Sakura como si no la hubiera visto en años, su rostro pálido y ojos azules se tranquilizaron mucho al mirarla sana y salva, pero ¿Acaso corría algún peligro?. Inesperadamente y antes de que mi anfitriona pudiera contestar, sacó una cámara de video y filmó a la castaña.

-¡Ah, Sakura!, quedé muy preocupada después de nuestra llamada – realmente me sentía incómodo y transparente ante esas niñas – El teléfono soltó chispas y se cortó la línea. Intenté llamarte de nueva cuenta, pero nunca pude comunicarme... ¡Pensé que algo malo pasaba!, y yo tenía que filmarlo y estar aquí.

La niña extraña miró a Kero, que flotaba en el aire, después se fijó en la presencia mía y de Tentomon; sonrió... su sonrisa era serena y me pareció amigable, los residuos de su histeria se habían enterrado en lo más profundo de su respiración, o al menos eso pensé en esos instantes. Palideció un poco, y apagó su aparato filmador.

Apuntó con su índice a Tentomon.

-Entonces, ¿Es una nueva carta? – opinó, acercándose.

-¡¡NO!! – chilló Sakura, con ademanes torpes, otra vez estaba tensa – Es un Tentomon, es decir, un Digimon.

-Pero.. ¡Y Kero! – parecía admirarse de que el peluche dorado estuviera mostrándose con vida, sonreí nuevamente y quizá de forma un tanto maliciosa.

-Soy un Keromon – se apresuró a agregar el mentado Kero. La de cabello negro ni siquiera dudo un poco en lo que dijo el osito, de alguna manera parecía tener entera confianza en él.

-Aún así me intranquilizó la llamada cortada.

-Posiblemente se deba a que Tentomon y yo llegamos. – dije, sin esperar a que me presentaran a la niña – Los Digimons causan cambios en la electricidad, y Tentomon tiene ataques eléctricos. En ocasiones sus bases de datos se desprenden y producen cambios en los electrodomésticos, computadores, entre otros. Así que lamento haberlas asustado.

Sakura me sonrió con candidez, miró directamente a mis ojos y dijo:

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji. – entonces volteó hacia la chica – Él es Koushiro Izumi, ha venido de visita para ayudar a mi padre en una conferencia sobre el Digimundo.

Me sentí más aliviado al ser presentados, Daidouji y Kinomoto insistieron en ofrecerme té y esta vez no me pude negar. Estaba muy bien atendido, siendo sincero, y me sentía cómodo la mayor parte del tiempo. También me mostraron el lugar donde dormiría. Era un sitio raro y al principio noté cierta turbación en Sakura, como que no deseaba dejarme en ese lugar.

Había muchos libros, era una biblioteca. Se había hecho un hueco para mi poner un futón y un buró con lámpara. Era tenebroso y acogedor al mismo tiempo.

-Debes estar cansado, te dejaremos para que descanses – dijo Sakura, con ligero rubor en su rostro. – Mi hermano y papá llegarán esta noche, junto con Yukito-san, otro invitado.

-Quiero mostrarte lo nuevos diseños, Sakura – advirtió Daidouji, enarcando la ceja y suplicando en silencio que su amiga aceptara.

-Tienes razón, vamos a eso – agregó suspirando – Estoy segura de que en otra ocasión Koushiro-san nos contará sobre el Mundo Digital y los Digimons.

-Por supuesto, cuenten con ello – respondí, brindándoles una sonrisa.

-Mira, Koushiro, aquí hay libros muy interesante – dijo Tentomon, sacando uno. Yo olvidé a las niñas y cogí el libro, era sobre Arqueología antigua.

--

Quince minutos bastaron para que terminara de instalarme. En todo ese tiempo había estado ojeando varios libros, pero no había leído. Ese sitio no parecía parte de la casa y llegué incluso a tener algo de temor. Miedo efímero, porque sólo me turbé un par de veces en ese sótano. Tentomon había hecho una pirámide con los libros, eso se le hacía a él más interesante que ponerse a leer.

Abrí mi computadora, estaba seguro de que si imprimía algunos archivos el Señor Kinomoto podría estudiar más cosas y se confundiría menos que si yo le hablaba horas sobre las cosas técnicas del Digimundo. Ahora era todo muy diferente, y honestamente, extrañaba mucho los viejos tiempos, en los que los digimons eran un secreto mío y de mis amigos. Teníamos una misión, y era llevar al hombre por la vereda correcta para que conocieran al Digimundo y sus habitantes, de ninguna manera aceptaríamos conflictos creados por el ser humano mismo por no entender y nos atribuiríamos la tarea de enseñar o instruir.

Había seres muy abiertos, como el Señor Kinomoto, y me sentí aliviado cuando me pidió que lo ayudara... en parte fue porque el que me estaba ayudando sería él, ya que era un profesor respetado y su explicación sería mucho más creíble que la de un chico de 13 años como yo.

A lo lejos se escuchaban murmullos, eran exclamaciones de gozo por parte de Daidouji-san sobre el vestuario de Sakura, su voz aguda atravesaba las paredes hasta llegar a mi tímpano, y me entretuve buen tiempo oyéndolas, eran más chicas y parecían tener una vida sencilla y feliz. Sakura estaba muy apenada siempre que Tomoyo hablaba de su belleza extraordinaria, y no dudé en que había cierto auge de idolatría.

Estaba mal de la cabeza porque me comportaba como un mitotero, no debería estar oyendo a las niñas.

Es que, la verdad, todas las mujeres eran un enigma, y mis amigas eran prueba de ello.

Un ligero temblor sacudió mis pensamientos y la pirámide que había hecho Tentomon se destruyó.

-¡Ay, no! – se quejó.

Pero yo no tuve tiempo para quejarme de los libros que habían caído de los estantes a mi futón, mi Terminal-D había sonado y eso, sumado a lo del temblor, no me daba buena espina.

Era una llamada de auxilio y Ken era el portador de ella. Al parecer un digimon salvaje se había infiltrado al mundo Real sin permiso y estaba causando estragos. Rápidamente me incorporé, por la expresión de mis rostro Tentomon me siguió y salimos de esa habitación.

-¡Koushiro-san!, ¿Estás bién? – interrogaron al unísono las chicas.

-¿No sentiste el temblor?

No las oía con la atención que reclamaban, sino que miraba mi digivice con angustia y extrañeza, pues la bestia salvaje se dirigía hacia esta casa.

-Tenemos qué salir de aquí – les contesté, pero no entendieron.

-El Temblor ya cesó, fue muy ligero – insistió Daidouji-san, angustiada por mi expresión.

Yo no tenía tiempo de explicarle la situación a dos niñas que no sabían nada del Digimundo, así que no pensé mucho y salí de la casa, para esperar que el Digimon apareciera. De alguna manera presentía que algo no estaba bien, y quizá tenía razón, pues parecía que el enemigo nos seguía.

Era un Kokatorimon, un desagradable Kokatorimon, sin me permiten agregar. Su aspecto de pollo malo era hasta cierto punto repugnante, no podía volar por la forma de sus alas, pero las batía como si en cualquier momento pudiese comenzar el vuelo.

Sakura y Tomoyo salieron momentos después, y horrorizadas vieron al monstruo que se disponía atacar.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un Kokatorimon – contesté, con sangre fría. Ese Digimon jamás podría enfrentar a mi MegaKabuterimon al mismo nivel. – Es un Salvaje y quizá se perdió en nuestro mundo, por eso está confundido.

Pero no parecía nada aturdido y el malvado digimon medía muy bien sus ataques. Había, en sus ojos, cierto rasgo de malicia que no me gustaba distinguir... recordaba que uno de ellos, hacía mucho tiempo, me había puesto a asolear adrede y había quedado más que tostado.

Por unos instantes me pareció que Sakura metía la mano en su pecho y sacaba un **dije**, pero no le presté importancia. Cuando hizo eso, el Kokatorimon comenzó a graznar y a lanzarse directo a Kinomoto... me asusté un poco porque ella no tenía digimon con qué defenderse.

-¡Tentomon, digievoluciona! – ordené a mi camarada, quien obedeció y comenzó a cambiar de aspecto.

Corrí hacia las niñas y las jalé hacia mí, de modo que la gallina tuvo que desviar el ataque. Tomoyo filmaba con una paz rara, inadecuada, según mi parecer, y Sakura seguía agarrada de su pecho, sosteniendo algo. Tentomon se convirtió en Kabuterimon y comenzó a contraatacar con cautela, tratando de no causar destrozos.

-"Electroshock" - gritó, con su voz y apariencia cambiada.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! – chilló Sakura - ¿Ese es Tentomon?

-Ahora es un Kabuterimon, su etapa adulta. Él digievoluciona cuando es necesario, luego vuelve a ser el de siempre, pero si pierde energía, regresa a ser un Motimon, ¡Oye!, que no te asuste su aspecto, es el digimon más noble que existe, te lo aseguro

La vi interesada, y eso me dio gusto, Daidouji seguía filmando.

Sin embargo no podíamos permanecer en ese vecindario o acabaríamos con todo y quizá hasta nos demandarían.

-¡Kabuterimon! – grité - ¡Tenemos qué cambiar el lugar de la pelea!

-¡Buena idea, Koushiro-san! – me gritó una voz que me parecía familiar.

Del cielo, volando junto a Stigmon, apareció Ken Ichijouji, antiguo Kaiser y ahora portador del emblema y digiegg de la Bondad. Traía consigo una computadora negra que era similar a la mía, exceptuando por el color, claro. Lo saludé amablemente y Stigmon lo dejó en tierra firme. Sakura veía todo y no entendía, volteé hacia ella y dije:

-Es Ken Ichijouji, un amigo mío y un niño elegido.

Asintió de forma torpe, Tomoyo dejó de filmar.

-He oído hablar de él, es un niño genio.

Ken se ruborizó, no le gustaba que la gente recordara eso, pero se sentía halagado. La llegada de Ichijouji era muy necesaria, su digivice era un D3 y podía abrir la puerta libremente. Si ese Kokatorimon era un desorientado lo regresaríamos a donde pertenece sin seguir luchando.

Preparó su computadora mientras Stigmon y Kabuterimon peleaban. Las mirada atónicas de la niñas nos acompañaban, y una vez lista la laptop miré a Ken y él asintió.

Pero sucedió algo inesperado, el Kokatorimon entendió lo que íbamos a hacer y desvió el ataque de nuestros digimons para dirigirse nuevamente a Sakura. Otra vez me pulsó el pecho de la preocupación, pues no podía protegerlas.

Tomoyo se refugió en Sakura y ésta, llena de temor e incertidumbre, con el miedo de quien que debe revelar un secreto, sacó de su pecho un cordón, de donde colgaba una llave.

Comenzó a decir unas palabras, la llave se volvió un báculo, y deduje que el confundido era yo y no ella. Kero volaba cerca de ella, con rostro serio.... y Tomoyo había alcanzado a decir que lamentaba que su amiga no tuviera puesto uno de sus trajes.

--

Continuará...

--

Notas de la Autora: ¡Por fin el segundo capítulo!, tanto tiempo bloqueada con el fic y por fin he decidido entrar de lleno en el proyecto... mil disculpas por la espera, ojalá esta parte haya sido de su total agrado. ¿Por qué ese Kokatorimon se empeña en atacar a Sakura?, ¿Descubrirán su secreto?, ¿Qué pasará con Keromon?. Usaré en el desarrollo distintos tipos de narración, esta vez fue en primera persona a viva voz de Izumi.

Este fic está hecho a partir del final de 02 /sin el epílogo, claro/. Hace pocos meses que la Tierra se unió al Digimundo y los elegidos tratan de lograr el equilibro. También está ubicado al final del Anime de CC Sakura, cuando Shaoran regresó a Hong Kong y Sakura terminó de sellar las cartas Sakura /y se resolvió la trama ^^/.

Está dedicado a Zelshamada, con mucho cariño. También le agradezco a Jessie que me animara a continuarlo, ya que lo tenía abandonado.

Por favor, no se olviden del Review, o si no, escríbanme a mi e-mail: cielocriss@graffiti.net


	3. Daidouji vs Izumi

*****CONFERENCIA SOBRE EL DIGIMUNDO*****  
  
  
_Por CieloCriss_  
  
  
--  
Crossover entre CCSakura y Digimon  
--  
  
  
**  
Capítulo tres --*Daidouji VS Izumi*--**  
  
  
  
-¡Libérate!- había gritado Sakura, después de invocar a su llave para que se hiciera báculo.   
  
Ken y Koushiro abrieron la boca debido al asombro, era algo sumamente novedoso, y ambos habían renovado su capacidad de admiración. "¿Libérate?" pensó Izumi, con los ojos agrandados de forma alarmante, su pupila se dilató, pero eso nadie lo notaría debido a la similitud del negro del iris con el azabache del centro.  
  
En efecto, había aparecido un báculo rosa con un diseño extraño, hubieron luces, frases incomprensibles /para los elegidos/ y rapidez que frena el entendimiento. Lo único que sí ocurrió, es que Sakura sacó una carta, la lanzó al aire y la tocó con su bastón.  
  
-¡SALTO! - había exclamado, no con horror, sino con una seguridad innata, como si estuviera impuesta ha hacerlo.  
  
En sus zapatos aparecieron unas alitas, Tomoyo se aferró a su amiga, y finalmente la dueña de las cartas dio un brinco impresionante, tanto, que pasó por arriba de Ichijouji y su pelirrojo amigo.  
  
-Esto no se ve todos los días... - alcanzó a musitar Ken.  
  
Pero la tarea de Kinomoto no había cesado. La chica dejó en el suelo a su amiga y volvió a saltar, notando que Kokatorimon la seguía, replicando injurias ininteligibles.  
  
-¿Qué está ocurriendo? - preguntó Koushiro, acercándose a Tomoyo, que había reiniciado su filmar.  
  
-¡Oh, ¿no es Sakura una niña fantástica?! - interrogó a Izumi, éste asintió y no esperó más de Daidouji.  
  
Era verdad, la chica que luchaba al frente era notable, pero él aún no comprendía nada. Ken apuntó de nuevo hacia Sakura.  
  
-¡Cuidado! ¡Stigmon, ayúdala! - ordenó.  
  
Sakura sonrió y aterrizó en el tejado, con extraña paranoia esperó a que Kokatorimon se le acercara.  
  
-¿Qué pretende? - dijo Koushiro, levemente angustiado - A lo mejor, a lo mejor tiene un plan, ¿ne?  
  
-Así es. - respondió Kero, el preguntón lo miró azorado, ya que el muñequito amarillo resultaba muy interesante.  
  
"¿Eso es un digimon?" reflexionó Ken "No sé... siento como si ya lo hubiese visto en alguna otra parte."  
  
La niña de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeralda sonrió con nerviosismo, hacía tiempo que no entraba en acción y eso la intimidaba un poco... por otra parte tenía que acabar con ese monstruo. Cuando el digimon casi se estrellaba en ella, sacó otra carta, la lanzó al aire y la llamó con su vara mágica:  
  
-¡VIENTO! - entonces de la carta salió una mujer que parecía una fresca ventisca, esta vez los elegidos vieron todo con más claridad, y se preguntaron cómo hacía la chica para sacar espíritus de una carta.  
  
El viento dio círculos alrededor de Kokatorimon, quien por el impulso voló por primera vez en su vida. Sakura lo dejó flotando en el aire, no quería lastimar a esa cosa, pues no sabía las consecuencias de su acto.  
  
-Ay... ¿qué haré con él? - se interrogó.  
  
-No te preocupes, ahora nos haremos cargo - animó su visita, Koushiro Izumi - ¡Ken-kun, abre la puerta con tu D3, el Kokatorimon está inmovilizado gracias a Sakura-san!  
  
El apuesto niño de 11 asintió, sacó su grisáceo aparato y ordenó que la puerta se abriera, entonces el pollo desapareció, emitiendo gruñidos al estilo gallina.  
  
El peligro había paso, los niños suspiraron aliviados, y observaron con gusto que no se habían causado grandes daños; Ken cerró la laptop y miró como Sakura descendía hasta quedar cerca de ellos. El báculo volvió a ser llave, y la pequeña, hasta entonces, cayó en cuenta de que su secreto había sido descubierto.  
  
-¡Oh, no! - chilló - Este...  
  
-¡Estupendo! - dijo de pronto Izumi, con mucha curiosidad - Nos ayudaste mucho, ¡gracias!, ¿cómo haces para hacer esa magia?, seguro esto no tiene que ver nada con el Mundo Digital, ¿a que no?  
  
Ken permaneció en silencio y miró intensamente a la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow, de nuevo sintió como si antes hubiera conocido a Kerberos, pero movió la cabeza y despejó esos pensamientos sin base.  
  
-Sakurita, no tiene caso que sigamos ocultándole esto a los mocosos, ya lo descubrieron.  
  
-¿Mocosos? - rezongó Tentomon, que había dejado de ser un insecto enorme y azul /con aspecto tenebroso/ - ¡No le digas así a Izzy! - renegó, mencionando el sobrenombre de Koushiro.  
  
Wormmon llegó a los brazos de Ichijouji, Tomoyo dejó el filme.  
  
-¡Sakura, te veías maravillosa! - opinó la embelesada - Lástima que no pudiste usar el nuevo traje que confeccioné, pero bueno, ¡será en otra ocasión!  
  
La canela acomodó su mano en la espalda y volvió a sonreír forzadamente.  
  
-Ehhh, sí, será en otra ocasión - se puso seria y se acercó aún más a Izumi - Yo... lo lamento, pero no podía hablar abiertamente de las Cartas Clow, creo que porque era mi secreto...  
  
-Comprendo... - dijo Ken, sonriendo con tristeza.  
  
-Pero ahora que lo han descubierto, les contaré con gusto, hoy me han ayudado, yo no hubiera sabido qué hacer con ese monstruo.  
  
-Lo más extraño fue su empeño por atacarte, en ningún momento quiso lastimarnos a nosotros, ¿no será que tu magia le afecta o algo así?, a lo mejor tu secreto está relacionado con el Digimundo, ¿y Keromon?, ¿quién es él?  
  
-Vayamos a mi casa, ahí les diré. - pidió Kinomoto, mirando intimidada a Ken, Koushiro se había quedado muy callado después de sus cuestiones y analizaba algo. Tomoyo los siguió, al tiempo que guardaba la cámara en su bolsa.  
  
--  
  
Era mucha información, pero el cerebro de los niños genios no se había colapsado. La historia de Sakura Card Captors era muy interesante. Koushiro estaba encantado por la existencia de la magia, y eso se podía deducir al ver esa sonrisa disimulada y ansiosa. Ken estaba un poco más serio y aturdido, le parecía irreal estar ahí en ese justo momento, quizás debía regresar a casa. Tomoyo había vuelto a hacer té, y en ocasiones interrumpía el relato para hacer acotaciones extras sobre lo grandiosas que eran las aventuras de Sakura.  
  
-¡Deberían ver los videos que he sacado! - había opinado, con ojitos ilusionados.  
  
-A mí me encantaría verlos - admitió Koushiro.  
  
La noche había llegado, e Ichijouji tuvo que despedirse.  
  
-Será mejor que me vaya... - dijo con timidez - no le avisé a mi madre que salía, y ya es tarde.  
  
-Ya veo. - agregó Koushiro - Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Ken-kun, nos veremos pronto... más o menos estaré una semana aquí, por si me necesitan o algo, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Hai...  
  
-Es una lástima que ya tengas que irte, Ichijouji-san. - dijo Sakura, con simpatía - Es curioso, pero me he sentido muy bien al hablar de lo que me sucedió.  
  
-Hablar de eso debe ser siempre muy entretenido - sinceró el dueño de la Bondad, haciendo una reverencia - Y... me siento honrado de saber tu secreto, que estará a salvo con nosotros.  
  
-¿Y dónde están Wormmon y Tentomon? - preguntó Koushiro.  
  
-Ohhh, Tomoyo se los llevó a mi habitación junto con Kero.  
  
-Junto a uno de los guardianes de las cartas... - añadió Izumi, ligando hechos "¡Vaya!, me gusta ver que el mundo siempre aguarda sorpresas... Me pregunto, ¿cómo será Keromon después de transformarse en ese león?, ¿quién será el otro guardián?, Sakura no precisó ciertas cosas... ¡Dios!, ¡qué entrometido soy!, pero me mata la curiosidad por saber"  
  
-Izzy, ¡Izzy!... ¡IZZY! - gritó el insecto rojo-verde, al no poder llamar la atención de su camarada, que de nuevo estaba en otro mundo.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¿Cómo me veo?  
  
Koushiro vio a Tentomon y una gota de sudor salió de su cráneo escarlata, qué pena le daba ver este bochorno. Kero lucía un traje de caballero andante, o tal vez de espadachín. Tentomon lucía como un caballo gigante, y Wormmon traía puesto un traje de doncella.  
  
-*_*U- el chico no podía articular nada, Ken sonrió un poco.  
  
-Me parece que esos disfraces están lindísimos, Kero me los había pedido. - habló la mejor amiga de Sakura, sonriendo de nuevo con su serenidad intacta.  
  
-Err... Wormmon, es hora de irnos... y, sobre el disfraz, pues... regrésalo.  
  
-De acuerdo, Ken - dijo el mimado gusano, sin sospechar que vestía de chica.  
  
-Puedes quedártelo, Wormmon - se apresuró a decir Tomoyo.  
  
-¡Gracias!  
  
Ken tomó a su amigo digital con algo de vergüenza, volvió a realizar una reverencia educada, y tras unas escuetas palabras se retiró.  
  
El silencio reinó algunos segundos, hasta que Kero y Tentomon se retiraron jugando al "caballero y corcel", Sakura jamás había visto tan feliz a Kero, y ayudaba que ambos seres fueran pequeños, por lo que eran nuevos compañeros de juegos. A lo lejos los niños oyeron hablar al digimon y guardián. "¿En verdad?" preguntaba Tento... "Que te digo que sí, conozco a alguien alérgico a las golosinas" respondía Kerberos.  
  
-Vaya con Kero... - opinó Sakura, sentándose - pero Koushiro-san, ¿por qué Tentomon te dijo Izzy?  
  
-Es mi sobrenombre, puedes llamarme así cuando gustes, no me molesta.  
  
-Ohh... ya veo. - entonces la expresión de la niña cambió súbitamente y gimió asustada -¡Ahh!, casi lo olvido, ¡no hice la cena!  
  
De golpe se puso de pie, y dio varias vueltas alrededor del sofá con la mano en la barbilla. Pensaba en que Touya, Yukito (que era otro invitado) y su padre no tardarían en hacer acto de presencia.  
  
-¿Podemos ayudarte, Sakura? - preguntó Tomoyo a su coetánea.  
  
-No, no hace falta, ¡ya sé que haré!, espérenme aquí.  
  
Se retiró como un rayo, y tanto Izumi, como Daidouji ni tiempo tuvieron de replicar. Cuando la castaña se ausentó, la falta de comunicación se intensificó; Koushiro no podía tener la misma actitud con Tomoyo que con Sakura, se le hacía difícil dirigirse a ella, pues quizá no era tan abierta como Kinomoto. Suspiró resignado, pero gracias a no sé qué, Tomoyo habló:  
  
-Te va a encantar la familia de Sakura - dijo, sin nada de timidez, pero cerrada en sus ideas.  
  
-Así lo espero. - respondió Izumi, mirándola a los ojos. - Ojalá puedas mostrarme los videos de Sakura pronto, me gustaría verlos...  
  
-Sí. Aunque yo no los veo por la magia, sino porque Sakura es una niña muy linda y...  
  
Koushiro se sentía incómodo al notar lo dependiente que era Tomoyo de Sakura, parecía que la chica era feliz si lo era su amiga, ¿acaso no tenía vida propia?. Entonces, dispuesto a desviar esos temas que lo agobiaban indirectamente, preguntó:  
  
-¿Piensas tener un digimon?, me parece que te llevas muy bien con Keromon, te haría bien tener uno.  
  
-Mi madre va a comprarle varios a una fábrica y los venderá en nuestra juguetería, supongo que ahí adquiriré uno, aunque no creo necesitarlo - dijo inconscientemente, Koushiro pegó un salto y la bilis le rugió.  
  
-¡¿Qué dices?!, ¡¡NO PUEDES!! - exclamó enfadado.  
  
Tomoyo se asustó y tartamudeó:  
  
-¿N-o pu-e-do?  
  
-¡No puedes comprarlo!, ¡los digimons no son ningún juguete como para que sean vendidos! - estaba exaltado, justamente el pelirrojo buscaba armonía, y los monstruos digitales no aceptarían ser tratados como mercancía - ¡Es inaudito, Daidouji-san!, sería como vender esclavos humanos, los digimon distan de ser animales ¡No pueden ser mascotas!, ¿comprendes?... sería una falta de ética terrible.  
  
Tomoyo adoptó nuevas expresiones en su pacífico y agradable rostro, frunció las cejas y su expresión de molestia la hizo enrojecer un poco; Koushiro había sido muy directo.  
  
-¿Insinúas que mi madre no tiene moral? - preguntó con voz gruesa.  
  
-No, insinúo que tu mamá está confundida... pero podemos explicarle lo que son los digimons, tú has visto a mi Tentomon, es un ser vivo y tiene inteligencia, sienten ¡tienen sentimientos!, no son unas máquinas, no son juguetes.  
  
-No deberías hablar así de mi madre, ahora dices que no sabe nada.  
  
-Es probable que tu madre sea una empresaria más... y como tal, desea hacer crecer su negocio, pero no permitiré que VENDA digihuevos, ¿qué piensan hacer para conseguirlos?, ¿robarlos de la Ciudad del Inicio?  
  
-¡Mi madre no es ninguna ratera, Koushiro-san!  
  
-¡No estoy diciendo que sea tu mamá la que haga eso, Daidouji-san!  
  
Los ojos de ambos temblaban al compás de la presión del ambiente. Ese enojo en seres impávidos era anormal y escalofriante, así lo juzgó Sakura al regresar y encontrar esa escena.  
  
-¡Pues eso entendí! - gritó Tomoyo - ¡Nunca me habían hecho rabiar tanto en mi vida!  
  
Y era verdad, Sakura estaba anonadada y estática sin poder opinar o calmar la situación... era peor que ver a su hermano enfrente de Li... Li Shaoran.  
  
-Chicos... escuchen... no hay porqué... - pero no pudo continuar, entonces Koushiro, sonrojado y desafiante, tomó la palabra.  
  
-Escucha... No cuestiono la ética y el desempeño de tu mamá como profesionista, mucho menos supongo que ella ha robado o hurtará... lo único que sí sé, es que cualquier persona que trate a los digimons inadecuadamente, tendrá que rendir cuentas, y no a mí, sino a todos los niños elegidos; mi deber es hacerle ver su error a la gente, y buscar... la armonía antes que nada. - advirtió, cerrando la boca de un solo gesto y retirándose a la subterránea biblioteca. - Con su permiso... estoy un poco cansado.  
  
Sakura llegó hasta Tomoyo, y le tocó los hombros, que estaban tensos. La niña de ojos azul plomizo se dejó caer en el sillón y se estremeció.  
  
-¡Ha sido horrible! - admitió, dejando caer su cuerpo por completo. Le brillaba la mirada, y casi derramaba una lágrima.  
  
-Tomoyo...  
  
-¿Qué va a pensar ese antipático de mí?, ¿qué vas a pensar de mí?. - lo rojo en su rostro desapareció y volvió a su palidez natural - Es que... nunca antes me había alterado tanto... me dio coraje que hablara así de mi mamá.  
  
Sakura quiso decir que tal vez Tomoyo había malinterpretado a Izumi, pero no pudo.  
  
-Entiendo...  
  
-Ese chico habla sin saber, mi madre está muy entusiasmada con los digimons y su negocio... eso no es malo. - la jovencita se levantó -Será mejor que me marche, Sakura, ¿nos vemos en los cursos de verano?  
  
-¿Segura que estás bien, Tomoyo? - preguntó su amiga.  
  
-Oh, sí... sólo quiero dejar de saber de ese pelirrojo. - sonrió amargamente -¡Mañana llevaré un diseño, te haré un nuevo traje!  
  
La acompañó hasta la puerta, y las guardaespaldas de la pequeña Daidouji la llevaron a la especie de limusina.  
  
-Espero esté bien, ¿cómo fue que comenzaron a discutir?... mmmh, algo huele raro... ¡AY NO!, ¡el arroz!. - y corrió directo a la cocina.  
  
--  
  
Como Koushiro se lo suponía, el Señor Kinomoto era sumamente amable y espléndido, llevaban horas hablando en la mesa e incluso Izumi había borrado de su mente la discusión pasada, también le preocupaba haber perdido el control con una niña menor que él, se sentía muy mal, pero juzgaba que no había hecho nada malo. El hermano mayor de Sakura, Touya, era un personaje muy singular y la mayoría de sus comentarios eran de índole sarcástico, mientras que el otro invitado, el tal Yukito, comía con el mismo entusiasmo que con el que hablaba.  
Tentomon y Sakura cerraban el ambiente, la chica estaba un poco tensa, pero contenta, y Tento se lucía a más no poder con leyendas inventadas o situaciones que lo ponían como célebre personaje del Digimundo.  
Kerberos seguía esa conversación desde el bolso de Sakura, aún no decidía presentarse ante la familia como "Keromon", aunque su nuevo amigo digital se lo había recomendado.  
  
-En conclusión, creo que cada persona tiene su compañero digital... es decir, a alguien que siempre lo ha estado esperando, es cuestión de saberlo hallar.  
  
-¿Pero dices que la mayoría de los elegidos son niños?  
  
-Se facilita que los digimons lleguen a los niños... la mente de los pequeños es mucho más fantasiosa, mientras que los adultos se dejan absorber más por la realidad.  
  
-Comprendo, Koushiro... - sonrió el padre de su nueva amiga, entonces el hombre acomodó unas hojas en su fólder - ¿toda esta información has sacado?  
  
-Habla de mi teoría acerca del surgimiento y desarrollo del Mundo Digital - dijo el joven, sin una gota de timidez, se le facilitaba hablar de ciertos temas, aunque era muy conciso - Sólo son cuestiones objetivas...   
  
-A mí me gustaría saber sobre las aventuras de todos aquellos niños y digimons, he oído muchos relatos en la escuela, ¿verdad, Touya?  
  
-Si tú dices, Yuki - dijo el nombrado, pensando en si Kero sería un digimon.  
  
-¡Yo también quiero saber, Koushiro-san! - pidió Sakura.  
  
-Con mucho gusto les platicaré mi experiencia - dijo Izumi, algo rojo.  
  
-Podemos dejar eso para mañana, cuando estemos descansados - imperó Fujitaka, con amabilidad - Ya es bastante tarde...  
  
-Es verdad, los monstruos no deben desvelarse - dijo el moreno joven, hijo mayor de Kinomoto.  
  
-¿Es cierto eso, Izzy? - preguntó Tentomon, asociando que él era el monstruo.  
  
-Pues...  
  
-Me refería a Sakura - dijo tranquilamente Touya, mientras retiraba la losa.  
  
-Entonces esperaremos hasta mañana - concluyó el de lentes y pelo gris - Agradezco su hospitalidad, Kinomoto-san  
  
-Esta es tu casa, Yukito.  
  
Koushiro miró que Sakura miraba a Yukito con intensidad, sonreía como si estuviera en otra dimensión, pero... ¿qué tenía de interesante un muchacho como él?, bueno... comía como loco y estaba esbelto... era cándido y su presencia daba tranquilidad, pero eso no era todo lo que encerraba la actitud de la niña. Ese hogar era misterioso.  
  
-Se me ocurre que mañana podrías ir a la Escuela Tomoeda de Sakura a los cursos de verano, podrías hablar con los compañeros de mi hija sobre el Mundo Digital... eso mientras preparamos la Conferencia.  
  
-De acuerdo. No hay problema, usted será mi jefe esta semana - dijo Koushiro, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.  
  
  
  
--  
Continuará...  
--  
  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola!, hoy, tres de septiembre, he hecho el cap 3 de este fanfic... ¿qué les pareció?, bueno, quizás algo drástico el pleito entre Tomoyo-chan y Kou-kun, pero luego sabrán porqué puse esa pelea (ahhh, yo y mis ideas locas n_n). ¿Qué pasará en la Escuela Tomoeda?, ¿cómo quedará la Conferencia?, ¿descubrirá Koushiro el misterio de Yuki?, ¡AH!, ¿y por qué siente Ken que conoce a Kero?, ¿por qué atacaron a Sakura?  
  
¡No se pierdan el próximo episodio!  
  
Por cierto, todos los personajes harán apariciones, desde Chiharu hasta Iori, sólo que ténganme paciencia, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.  
  
No se olviden del REVIEW, o escríbanme un mail a: cielocriss@graffiti.net  
  
¡Hasta pronto!  
  
P.D. **Este fanfic está dedicado a Zelshamada. n_n (Espero te guste, Vass).**  



	4. El Pozo de Chocolate

*****CONFERENCIA SOBRE EL DIGIMUNDO*****

_Por CieloCriss_

**Capítulo cuatro --*El Pozo de Chocolate*--**

Se había puesto las pantuflas al revés sin haberse dado cuenta hasta comenzar a subir los peldaños de la escalera.

-¡Si serás despistado, Koushiro! - se dijo a sí mismo, practicando la comunicación intrapersonal - Siempre te pasa lo mismo con los zapatos hogareños...

Hizo el cambio necesario y siguió subiendo mientras un bostezo largo y flojo lo acogía, como si fuera inevitable.

Estaba algo confundido, la noche anterior estaba seguro de haber tenido una visión rara, o al menos uno de esos sueños donde sólo recuerdas lo incoherente... pero ¿Acaso hay sueños que gocen de completa coherencia?... Izumi lo dudaba. Lo extraño era sentir esa inquietud, no era curiosidad, era más bien agobio.

"Había una especie de ángel... un humano de cabellos largos, entre blancos y grises... y con unos ojos de expresión algo fría... ¿Y qué hacía él en mi sueño?... es posible que se trate de una versión extraña de Angemon, así como Blackwargreymon lo es Wargreymon, aunque ese sujeto tenía una vitalidad mística, supongo que no hay miradas tan reales e intensas en los sueños, y eso justamente es lo que me inquietó"

Iba absorto en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que casi choca contra Yukito, el jovial y anteojudo amigo de Touya.

-Buenos días Koushiro-kun, ¿has tenido una buena noche?

Izzy se asustó unos segundos pero no mostró esa faceta, alzó la mirada sin reconocer la voz del hablante, y se encontró con Yuki. Por un momento le miró los ojos con una intensidad hasta grosera, lo había hecho por instinto, pero rápidamente cambió sus expresión por una de amabilidad.

-Sí, buenos días...

-Te ves agotado, Touya me ha dicho que el sótano es un tanto tenebroso.

-No me pareció; eso sí, es un lugar interesantísimo... hay muchos libros que quisiera leer.

-Kinomoto-san seguro y te los prestará si se los pides - aseguró Yukito, caminando al ritmo del pelirrojo hacia la cocina -; oye, ¿y cuándo nos cuentas tus aventuras del Mundo Digital?

-Cuando gusten y haya tiempo... no tengo mucha gracia para ese tipo de relatos, pero tengo un amigo que podría contarles todo con lujo de detalles.

-Ohhh, pues me encantaría conocerlo, todo eso me inquieta mucho - sonrió el joven; Izzy se sonrojó sin saber porqué. - Los Kinomoto han sido como mi familia, vivo con mis abuelos, pero éstos viajan mucho... ¡Mmmmmhhh! - dijo de pronto, cambiando el tema - ¿Hueles eso, Koushiro-kun?

Entraron al comedor, Sakura estaba sentada en el mueble con un plato repleto de delicioso desayuno.

-Ah, ahí estaban. - dijo el hermano mayor de la dueña de las misteriosas cartas - Siéntense para comer, que se hace tarde, recuerda que tenemos qué ir a trabajar, Yuki.

-Es verdad, casi lo había olvidado - dijo el pálido joven mientras empezaba a engullir con esa simpatía porcina que hacía suspirar a Sakura por esa aura especial.

-¿Yukito-san va a trabajar contigo, hermano?

-Ya oíste, monstruo, qué manía tuya la de hacerme parafrasear - renegó el hermano, acercándose a la mesa para poner el jugo recién exprimido.

-G-gra-cias - murmuró Koushiro, algo intimidado por la personalidad reacia del moreno Kinomoto.

-De nada. - dijo mientras se sentaba en su propia silla - Cómetelo rápido, porque frío no sabe bien.

-Mi hermano es un excelente cocinero, pero no iguala a papá.

-Al menos lo hago mejor que el monstruo.

A Izzy nunca le habían dado tantas ganas de tener un hermano como en esos instantes... anteriormente había sentido curiosidad por ser el hermano mayor, pero ahora creía que tener uno más grande sería más emocionante que andar tras un nene, como en el caso de Yamato y Taichi.

En quince minutos se despidieron. Touya y Yukito estarían trabajando en una pastelería según había dicho el último, y Sakura había prometido irlos a visitar después de terminar con sus cursos de verano.

-¿Tú no llevas cursos de verano, Koushiro-san?

-Ehhh, no. - respondió pensativo, mientras Tentomon y Kero volaban felices alrededor de los mismos, todavía jugaban al caballito-caballero. - En primaria íbamos a campamentos un par de días, pero ahora en la Secundaria estamos libres todo el verano.

-Mi escuela es un caso aparte, eso es seguro - lamentó la castaña de ojos verdes -; Aunque no todo será malo, conocerás a mis compañeros, y me dará gusto presumirte.

-¿Presumirme?, por favor, no hagas eso o me apenarás... yo sólo soy un chico corriente, de esos que hay en todas partes.

-Claro que no, Izzy es especial - gritó Tentomon, rondado como demente.

-No más que Sakurita - rugió Kero, como si fuera una competencia.

-Oye... y en cuanto a lo de Daiduoji-san, yo... creo que... quizás no fui muy cortés con ella, me exalté y seguro se ofendió por lo que dije... la verdad es que no me arrepiento de la información que le di, pero sí de la manera en la que se la trasmití y...

-Bueno, ¿entonces porqué no se lo dices a ella si estás arrepentido?

-Es que... 

-Es lo más lógico, a Tomoyo le gustan las personas sinceras.

-Hablaré con ella...

--

Rika tenía la mirada perdida en algo, pero por más que la miraba Tomoyo Daidouji, no podía saber qué era lo que observaba la mujercita. Era una chica hermosa, y sus ojos eran maduros y oscuros, como el tronco de los pinos, el cabello corto y ondulado  lo traía domado gracias a la gorra escolar, y su sonrisa a la mitad le daban auge de chica responsable y seria.

-Has estado muy callada - dijo Rika dirigiéndose  a Tomoyo - ¿Esperas a Sakura?

-Sí - respondió Daidoiji, sin su habitual alegría.

-¿Estás bien, Tomoyo? - indagó la alumna preferida del profesor Terada.

-Algo cansada, pero muy bien... Rika, ¿has oído hablar de los digimons?

Antes de que la interrogada pudiera responder, una chica se les unió. Tenía el cabello lacio y castaño claro, unos lentes enmarcaban sus ojos canelas y una sonrisa hasta cierto punto tenebrosa la acompañaba.

-¿A que no saben?

-Euuup, no, no sabemos - contestó Rica.

-¡Acabo de ver que Sakura viene con un chico!

Tomoyo frunció el ceño con recelo, ni Naoko, ni Rika, se dieron cuenta.

-¿Un chico?

-¡Ahhh, es que el chico está muy guapo!, me parece que lo he visto en algún lugar. Además, parece algo mayor que nosotras, ¿será su primo? ¿Querrá presentarlo?

-Va en la secundaria - intervino la chica de voz melodiosa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Le conoces?

Para sorpresa de las amigas, Tomoyo puso cara de indignada y soltó un rugido de incomodidad, a las otras dos les corrió una gota de extrañeza por la cabeza.

-Es una persona muy antipática.

¿Tomoyo hablando mal de alguien?, eso sí que era novedad para las alumnas de Tomoeda.

Segundos después apareció Sakura, usando sus veloces patines de una hilera. Su agilidad al usarlos era admirable en todos los aspectos, incluso se podía apreciar gracia en cada uno de sus movimientos. Tras ella una chico de ojos negros y nervios indudables, trataba de seguirla a paso de ruedas con unos patines gigantes que seguro eran del hermano de Sakura. Patinaba con algo de torpeza, pero al menos no se había caído tantas veces.

-¡Mira Koushiro, ya llegamos! - anunció Sakura con una exclamación alegre "qué bueno que mi hermano no usa sus patines, así se los pude prestar a Izzy"

-¡Sakura, estas cosas no frenannnn! - gritó el acompañante, como si estuviera desquiciado, el control se había esfumado de su afectado rostro, y desgraciadamente, la velocidad iba en aumento.

"Creo que ya recordé porqué no los usa mi hermano..." reflexionó la niña "¡Uppps, no tienen frenos!"

Koushiro fue a estrellarse contra unos arbustos, su acompañante, y las chicas que los veían a lo lejos, se acercaron.

-¡Ay no, es mi culpa!, perdóname - rogó Sakura.

-Saquémoslo de ahí - dijo Naoko, con ojitos de corazones.

"Debí haber filmado esto" pensó Tomoyo, extrañamente concentrada en algo desconocido.

--

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Gracias, chicas - respondió, mientras observaba que estaba rodeado de féminas bastante agraciadas.

-¡Ya recuerdo quién eres! - recordó Naoko, la de lentes - ¡Koushiro Izumi!

-Sí, ése su nombre, ¿cómo lo supiste Naoko? - preguntó Sakura.

-¿Y cómo no voy a saber quien es si soy admiradora de todo lo que tenga que ver con digimons?, ¡todo eso es más emocionante que los cuentos fantasmales!

-Ayyy, no menciones esas cosas - rogó Kinomoto.

-Hay unos digimons-fantasmas llamados Baguemons, yo quiero uno - informó Naoko - ¡Sería fantástico tenerlo!... he leído mucho sobre el Digimundo y sueño con ser una niña elegida; hace poco sacaron una revista que hablaba de todos los elegidos registrados, dicen que desde el inicio del año el 10% de los niños tienen digimons... Oye Izumi-san, ¿me das tu autógrafo?

-Puedes llamarme Koushiro, y no, no me siento capaz de dar un autógrafo, me da algo de vergüenza...

-Anda, no seas malo...

-Acepta, Koushiro - pidió Sakura, mientras guardaba los patines de ella y su amigo.

-Está bien. Y en cuando dijiste Baguemons, quisiste decir Bakemons.

"Presumido" pensó Tomoyo, sintiendo remordimientos fugaces por pensar así de ese pelirrojo.

-¡Qué bien!, ¡tengo el autógrafo de Izumi!

-Amigas, les presento a Koushiro Izumi... Koushiro, ellas son Rika Sasaki y Naoko Yanagisawa, a Tomoyo ya la conociste ayer.

-Mucho gusto - dijo reverenciando.

-Koushiro está ayudando a papá con una Conferencia sobre el Mundo Digital, y me hizo el favor de venir para que nos hable sobre los Digimons, fue muy buena idea, ¿verdad Tomoyo?

-Como tú digas, Sakura.

De nuevo se escuchó su voz algo hostil, a Sakura no le gustaba ese comportamiento en su amiga.

-Oh sí, DI-GI-MONS... que verdad quiere decir "DIrigiendo-GIgantes-MONStruosos" - intervino una voz muy simpática -...Todo comenzó en los Juegos Olímpicos de la Antigua Grecia, cuando Hércules debía enfrentarse a los Gigantes con forma de monstruos... y se dice que él solo se fue dirigiendo hacia la pelea... acabó con las bestias, pero las partículas de los mismos germinaron en la tierra, y según la novela de Julio Verne "Viaje al centro de la Tierra", ahí se formó el Digimundo, donde ahora los gigantes han pasado por un largo proceso de evolución y...

-¡Es el colmo contigo, Yamazaki! - regañó otra recién llegada, que era una jovencita peinada con dos colitas agradables - Por favor, no le hagan caso, ya no sé qué hacer para callarlo.

Sasaki Rika y Daidouji Tomoyo habían escuchado con una cara de conformismo alegre, Kinomoto estaba con los ojos abiertos en forma de pelota, seguro creyéndose el cuento, e Izzy se había puesto la mano en la barbilla.

-Creo que este niño nunca ha ido al Digimundo - juzgó.

-¡Sí!, un largo proceso evolutivo del cual los Tentomons son lo más preciado de la cadena de digimons - agregó Tentomon , que llegaba del cielo junto a Kerberos - ¿Verdad Izzy?...

-Ya sabía yo que tenía razón... - sonrió Yamazaki - Lo ha dicho un digimon de verdad.

-...

--

-Sakura, tienes un digimon muy hermoso - juzgó Chiharu.

-Qué extraño, no había escuchado hablar sobre Keromon - opinó Naoko, revisando su revista "Digi-Fan", volumen 5.

-Hay algunas especies que no están registradas en esos libros - informó Izumi, mintiendo como un profesional - ; por ejemplo, los digimons legendarios no son nombrados, tampoco los piximons... cada vez que voy al Digimundo tengo la oportunidad de encontrar nuevos digimons.

-¡Qué listo! - volvió a fanatizar Naoko, se notaba que estaba atenta a los encantos de Koushiro, quien no se daba cuenta de nada. - ¿Y qué clase de digimon es?, bueno, yo sé que Tentomon es vacuna y es insecto, su ataque es el Hyper-trueno, pero ¿Qué características tiene un Keromon?

"Esta mocosa hace muchas preguntas" renegó internamente el gran Kerberos. Estaba sentado en el hombro de Sakura, y extrañamente se sentía feliz, pues gracias a los digimons ya no tenía que pasar gran parte de su vida escondido en las mochilas de su ama.

-Emmm, honestamente acabo de conocer a Keromon, pero prometo investigar.

-Eso estaría muy bien.

-Será muy interesante tener el privilegio de saber más de los digimons. - opinó Rika, con su voz tranquila, que expresaba una paz interna muy especial - El problema es que no sabemos quién será el encargado de impartirnos el curso de verano, ¿y si ese profesor no accede a nuestra petición?

-Es verdad, no había pensado en eso - agregó Sakura, empezó a meditar el asunto con preocupación; Koushiro estaba en otro mundo, seguro preguntándose cosas sobre las cartas Clow, "o cartas Sakura" y todos esos misterios... el Mundo Digital no estaba de moda para él en esos momentos. - ; debí pedirle a mi papá un permiso o algo así ¡Ojalá no tengamos problemas!

Mientras caminaban, Rika sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro con una sutileza caballerosa que no pasaba desapercibida para ella, que era una dama. Volteó hacia atrás y sus ojos le brillaron de forma magna al ver a su querido profesor Terada. ¡Lo echaba tanto de menos! Actualmente iba en quinto grado, y su felicidad escolar había quedado atrás, junto al cuarto período. Ahora lo tenía en frente y era palpable; su corazón retumbó, y como respuesta a toda esa ansiedad que explotó como cien caballos desbocados, emitió una dulce sonrisa, una de las más bellas que había mostrado al mundo.

No habló, alguien se le adelantó.

-¡Profesor Terada! - saludó Yamazaki - No esperábamos verlo por aquí... ahh, seguro y quiere oír hablar un poco sobre los digimons.

-En realidad vengo a impartirle el curso a quinto grado, la dirección me lo ha autorizado.

-Esa es una buena noticia, ¿verdad Rika? - dijo Chiharu, notando la turbación en su amiga, quien asintió lentamente, embelesada y muy feliz.

-Debo irme niños, nos veremos en el aula... será como en los viejos tiempo, ¿no lo creen? - antes de irse, giró su vista hacia Izumi, y rápidamente lo reconoció - ¡Pero qué veo, si es Koushiro Izumi! ¿O me equivoco?

El pelirrojo, asfixiado por ser conocido por tantos extraños, asintió algo apenado. Poco a poco la imagen del maestro fue entrando a su cabeza y se acordó de él.

-¿Profesor Terada Yoshiyuki?

-El mismo, muchacho. - se adelantó el maestro, sonriendo con amabilidad y reverenciando al joven - Pensé que no me había reconocido, Izumi.

-Se ve usted diferente.

-Han pasado... Err... ¿Cinco años?

-Sí.

-¿El profesor Terada conoce a Koushiro? - cuestionó la castaña de ojos verdes.

-Niñas, les presento a uno de los exalumnos más brillantes que he tenido. Antes de dar clases en la escuela Tomoeda, laboré en Odaiba... y le di clases a este joven... dígame Izumi ¿Sigue en el plantel aquél profesor tan gracioso?

-¿El profesor Fujiyama?, en efecto... además, también forma parte del club de computación.

-Y ese amigo tuyo... ¿Yagami?, sí Yagami, ¿has tenido contacto con él? Recuerdo que cuando fue mi alumno era un cabeza dura y traía unos  googles raros, a mi juicio esos lentes le apretaban el cráneo y por eso no... ¡Por Dios!, es tardísimo - interrumpió su discurso al mirar la hora - Después seguimos hablando, Izumi. A todo esto ¿qué hace en el plantel Tomoeda?

-Viene de parte de mi papá, profesor. - improvisó Sakura - Quería ver si es posible  que nos de una pequeña conferencia sobre el Mundo Digital, ya que es experto.

El apuesto docente dirigió una fugaz mirada a Rika y asintió al resto de los niños.

-Me parece buena idea, Kinomoto. Nos vemos en clase

--

-... Eso ha sido todo, ¿alguna duda?, con gusto se las contestaré, de no ser posible inmediatamente, investigaré y mandaré la respuesta con Kinomoto - expuso Izzy, con la garganta seca, quería una botella llena de agua cristalina y pura. Tentomon y Kero rondaban por la clase y todos miraba asombrados, a excepción quizás, de Tomoyo y Sakura. Sobra decir que la mayoría alzó la mano.

¿Qué comen los digimons? ¿Desechan los alimentos? ¿Qué era la digievolución? ¿Cuántas etapas tenía un digimon y qué se podía hacer para lograr que creciera? ¿Cómo se obtenía un digihuevo? ¿Qué era el D3?... miles de cuestiones le llovieron a Koushiro, y miles de respuestas tuvo que dar, con la mayor paciencia posible. Cuando se estaba poniendo amarillo de la desesperación por la veinteava pregunta de Naoko, el profesor Terada habló:

-Niños, me parece que debemos dejar descansar a Izumi, no ha parado de hablar en 2 horas y no creo que esté impuesto ha hablar tanto - era verdad, Koushiro era sereno, y hablaba cuando era necesario.

-¿Y no podría venir mañana? ¡Es que el Digimundo es mejor que los cursos de verano!, aprendemos más, profesor - opinó una niña.

-Podría venir, estaré una semana por estos rumbos - respondió Izumi.

-Bueno, los cursos tienen que tomarse, pero creo que si usamos una hora para hablar de los actuales digimons no habrá problema. - juzgó Terada - Dejemos que Izumi vaya a tomar una largo receso, niños, y empecemos con el trabajo.

Más de 10 refunfuñaron, pero accedieron, porque querían conocer más cosas sobre los digimons. Cuando Izzy iba saliendo, Naoko gritó como loca y alzó un flamante D3 de color durazno, gimió con descontrol al ver aparecer un digihuevo en su butaca.

-¡Miren! ¡Un Digihuevo! ¡Apareció de repente! ¿Es mío Izumi-san? ¿Verdad que sí?

Ante tales chillidos todos se taparon las orejas, Terada hubiera querido sacar a la miope de ahí y mandarla castigar con los famosos baldes que usan los japoneses, pero tuvo que admitir que se asombró mucho por el suceso, nunca le había tocado presenciar algo así.

-En efecto, es tu digimon... soñaste tanto con tener uno, que quien te esperaba, decidió llegar a ti.

-¿Y qué es? 

-No lo sé con precisión... habrá que esperar a que nazca. - contestó el pelirrojo, los demás miraban azorados, como si una mujer acabara de dar a luz.

Después de todo el revuelto del huevo de Naoko, de la huída de la misma para empollarlo de alguna manera en casa y de la retirada de Izumi del salón, la paz había vuelto al aula, pero los estudiantes soñaban con un mañana, y con la posibilidad de tener un impresionante Digimon en su poder.

"Me pregunto si yo podré tener uno" pensó Sakura "Es decir, además de Kero... jeje, pero si ni siquiera Kerberos es un digimon"

--

Koushiro se sentó en una de las bancas, acababa de regresar del bebedero y la panza lucía ligeramente inflada. Eructó discretamente y esperó con paciencia a Tento y al muñeco amarillo.

-¿Las tienes? - preguntó al verlo aterrizar junto a su volador compañero.

-Así es, Sakurita me las prestó.

Los negros ojos le brillaron, parecía un maniático genio, de esos locos que han existido en la historia. Tomó el paquete y lo abrió, un escalofrío lo recorrió al sentir contacto con la primera... estaba a punto de ver cómo eran las cartas Sakura.

-¡Es increíble! - dijo embelesado, al ver la primera "El Viento"

-Esta es una de las más poderosas.

Le siguieron muchas más, Izumi hacía preguntas, Kero intentaba contestar. Al de cejas gruesas cada vez le temblaban más las manos, por otra parte, el guardián, cuyo signo era el Sol, estaba sintiéndose raro, de lo más extraño posible.

Fue en una de las cartas más simples cuando Koushiro dejó el paquete al lado suyo.

-La carta de "El Dulce"... - susurró, sintiendo que su cuerpo se movía como si presenciara un sismo.

-Sí. - respondió Kero, mucho más serio que desde el principio "¿Qué es esta presencia?" "¿Una carta Clow? ¡Imposible, ya las capturamos todas!"

Tentomon no comprendía qué pasaba, ingenuamente indagó:

-Oye Izzy, ¿qué es lo que dice Sakura cuando saca al espíritu de esa hoja?

-Es una carta especial, no una hoja... según recuerdo, Kinomoto dice: ¡Libérate!

Su frase fue clara, pero el mundo la escuchó como si hubiera tartamudeado por sílabas. Un intenso resplandor morado comenzó a salir de Koushiro, era un sentir intenso que le puso los ojos en blando, ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

-¿Qué le pasa a Izzy? - inquirió el preocupado insecto digital.

-¡El mocoso tiene magia dentro de él! - rugió Kero, aterrorizado por esa manifestación "¿Pero qué clase de magia?"

Para sorpresa de los presentes, la luz de Izzy se metió en la carta Dulce y provocó que ésta se escapara...

-No es posible ¡Ha liberado a Dulce! - chilló Kero, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Dulce salió de la carta y voló con felicidad por todo el lugar, con su varita comenzó a tocar el sitio... árboles de almendra, agua de chocolate, hojas de caramelo...

-¡Tenemos qué avisarle a Sakura! - ordenó Kero, aunque nadie lo oía. Dulce estaba endulzando la escuela, Koushiro con los ojos en blanco y el sentido en otro mundo, y Tentomon tratando de ayudar a su camarada.

El tierno muñequito con minúscula nariz, sacó el comunicador que Tomoyo le había proporcionado tiempo atrás...

--

El Profesor Terada leía una reseña histórica sobre la era Meiji del Japón, minutos anteriores había mandado a Yamazaki por un balde con agua para limpiar el salón en el recreo, había por doquier unos polvitos raros, como escarcha o brillantina por la aparición del digihuevo. Sakura ni siquiera oía al maestro ¿Por qué tenía qué asistir tres días a esos patéticos cursos?, miró hacia atrás y su lindo rostro se entristeció... Shaoran ya no estaba en esa butaca, su sitio seguiría vacío mucho tiempo más. En esos instantes, un vuelco en el estómago deformó su realidad, y la antigua sensación de tener una carta Clow cerca volvió. Se tocó el pecho al tiempo en que sonaba su mini-celular.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias de su acto tomó el aparato y salió desenfrenada por la puerta principal.

-Kinomoto ¿A dónde cree que va?

-¡Es una emergencia, regreso en un momento!

-Yo iré por ella - mintió Daidouji, porque en realidad sólo quería seguirla.

-¡Hey, niñas! - renegó el profesor, sin seguirlas.

--

Yamazaki Takashi subió la cubeta en la pila y abrió la llave del agua. Se entretuvo mirando el paisaje bobamente, y luego miró de nuevo el contenido del balde para checar cuánto faltaba por revisar. Se le abrieron los ojos por completo /cosa muy rara pero posible/ al ver que el líquido que estaba en el cilindro destapado era café.

-¿Lodo? - se dijo muy extrañado, observando con escrutinio el contenido.

Se acercó y olió, era un olor muy... ¿antojadizo? 

Metió el dedo y lo zambulló. Al sacarlo se lo llevó a la boca y se deleitó un rato.

-Lodo no, CHOCOLATE - ahora metió la mano entera y comenzó a lamerla - ¡He hecho un descubrimiento!

Sonrió, algo sobrenatural le estaba pasando. ¿Por qué salió chocolate de donde debía salir agua pura y recién filtrada? El joven no analizó lo que dijo, salvajemente tomó dos baldes y los llenó, luego se dirigió al aula para mostrar su descubrimiento, ¡ya imaginaba la cara de Chiharu al ver lo que había  pasado!, seguro y la chonguda nunca más lo llamaría mentiroso.

--

Sakura llegó hasta Kero... la presencia la había guiado. Cuando vio a Koushiro como muerto viviente y a Kerberos persiguiendo a la carta Dulce con un empaque de sal que apenas podía, se asustó...

-¿Cómo? - se indagó, mientras sacaba su llave mágica y recitaba su conjuro. Tomoyo filmaba todo desde atrás.

Cuando el báculo llegó hasta ella, todas las cartas volaron a su mano, a excepción de la que estaba con Izumi. No entendía qué tenía que ver su pobre nuevo amigo en todo el relajo, pero se dio cuenta de que desgraciadamente la presencia venía justamente de Izzy. "¿Cómo es posible que él...?; no, Koushiro no podía tener esa presencia tan anormal" .

-Sakura, duerme a todos antes de que alguien vea a Dulce - mandó Kerberos.

-¡SUEÑO! - la carta obedeció y todos terminaron roncando, incluso la pobre Tomoyo, quien se quedaría sin su video.

La sal no le hacía efecto a Dulce, ¿por qué?, Sakura recordaba que Lee  y ella así la habían debilitado.

Cuando comenzaban a desesperarse, Yue apareció frente a ellos, de nuevo con la mirada fría, lejana, y a la vez protectora.

-Dulce no está actuando... la fuerza proviene de él - dijo apuntando a Izzy.

-¡Yue, ¿qué dices?! - dijo Kero, que no se había convertido en el glorioso león para poder perseguir a la carta loca con más libertad.

-Hagan lo que les digo.

Sakura tragó saliva, se acercó al pelirrojo y Tentomon se interpuso.

-Mi deber es proteger a Izzy, ¡no permitiré que le hagan daño!

-Yo... no quiero... hacerle daño... - susurró la niña.

Yue se acercó a Tentomon y con sus poderes lo sacó de la jugada.

-¡Esa no era manera! - gritó Kerberos - Él sólo protegía a su humano.

-Echa la sal en él - mandó Yue, sin hacer caso de ningún comentario.

La dueña de las Cartas obedeció y vació la sal en el cabello despeinado de su amigo. En un instante los iris reaparecieron en los ojos y el resplandor salió de la carta y volvió a su creador... el joven dijo, como dominado por una enorme sabiduría: Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta Sakura.

Dulce retrocedió como metal a un imán, y se metió en la Carta sin desobedecer, Koushiro se desvaneció y Yue, sin despedirse, se marchó volando. Sakura y Kero se quedaron con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir.

--

Yamazaki despertó en medio pasillo, no pudo explicar porqué se había dormido, pero recordó su descubrimiento con mucha ilusión. Corrió y se adentró a su salón, todos acaban de despertar.

-¡Profesor Terada, compañeros, he descubierto el pozo del Chocolate!

Se le quedaron mirando de forma fea, como si fuera un demente salido del manicomio. El niño se sentía seguro de lo que decía por lo que alzó triunfante las cubetas.

-El agua se volvió Chocolate, como en la leyenda de Hansel y Gretel... yo sabía que ese cuento era verdad... por eso me alegro de haber descubierto una fosa repleta de deleitante sabor, es mejor que una mina de oro negro, jeje.

-Yamazaki, ¿tienes fiebre? - preguntó el maestro.

-No profesor, aquí hay chocolate, ¡Vea! ¡Vea!

-No Yamazaki, mira tú - regañó Chiharu, caminado hacia su mejor amigo.

Agarró un puñito de agua y se la arrojó a la cara.

-Y dime ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Agua?

-Sí. basta de mentiras, ¡eres el colmo!

-Yo te juro que había chocolate, ¡les juro!

--

Continuará...

--

Notas: De nuevo pasó algo que no se esperaban ¿Verdad?, me estoy complicando la vida con esta fic y ya le agarré cariño,  por eso aviso que no será tan corto como había supuesto. ¿Por qué le pasó eso a Izzy?, esa y más cuestiones se resolverán luego. Espero les haya gustado, les prometo actualizar pronto...

**Este fic está dedicado a Zelshamada con mucho cariño.**

Ahora sí que me despido, llevo prisa.

Atte, CieloCriss


End file.
